


Not Just A Game Kanto

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

It's 2:00 am on Monday September the 15th 2025.

I opened up my eyes and I saw someone looking at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 2:10 am.

I removed my pjs and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

Nuzlocke sent me and all eight pets into the world of Pokemon Anime Kanto Region.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I get the four Kanto Gym Badges and I get ready for the next one.

Three hours and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the four Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I get the four other Badges and I disband the bad guy organization Team Rocket.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday September the 16th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the other four Gym Leaders and I got the badges. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 4:30 pm I entered the Team Rocket Base and I defeated the Boss Giovanni. 

The Team Rocket members were arrested and the police gave me $. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I defeat the eight Johto Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday September the 17th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Johto Gym Leaders and I got the badges. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I defeat the nine Hoenn Gym Leaders and I get the eight badges

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday September the 18th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my yellow Kalos outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Hoenn Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I defeat the Sinnoh Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday September the 19th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Kalos outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Sinnoh Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I defeat the Alola Region Elite Four and I become the new Champion

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday September the 20th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Kalos outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Alola Region Elite Four and I became the new Champion.

I set up the first Nuzlocke rule and I set up the second Nuzlocke rule.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I defeat the ten Unova Gym Leaders and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday September the 21st 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Unova Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard and I got the body cremated.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Pokemon Center and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam World

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday September the 22nd 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

It's 5:10 am.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 5:30 am.

I left the Pokemon World and I entered the Fireman Sam World. 

It's 11:30 am on Sunday March the 22nd 2026 in Pontypandy. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I move into my new house and I decide to quit my journey for a while.

Six weeks later.

It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 3rd 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Monday November the 3rd 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I moved into my new house and I decided to quit my journey for a while. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 4th 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Tuesday November the 4th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my outfit from Chapter Two.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Sam proposed to me and I accepted. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Sam and I get married.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 5th 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday November the 5th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my outfit from Chapter Three.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Sam and I got married privately. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I celebrate my 31st birthday and I start my family with Sam.

Two days later.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Friday November the 7th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my outfit from Chapter Five.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I celebrated my birthday and I gave my six friends Pokemon.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 4:30 pm Sam and I started our family.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Robocar Poli World

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Saturday November the 8th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my outfit from Chapter Six.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

Sonic and I are at a house near the Brooms Town rescue station.

The house is for sale and it's huge.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I buy a house near the rescue station and I get saved by the team.

Two hours and five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am. 

I bought the house and I got the key.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 2:30 pm I went shopping at the store and I saw the Brooms Town rescue team.

At 2:35 pm Amber and Helly saved me right after I had tripped over a cat's tail.

Poli and Roy caught the groceries for me.

At 4:30 pm I met Jin the operator and I met the villagers. 

At 7:30 pm I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw the baby bump on my stomach. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. I find out what the baby's gender is and I buy supplies for the little one.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday November the 9th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I found out that the baby is a girl and I named the little one Lani Rose.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 2:30 pm I went shopping at the store and I got supplies for the baby.

Poli and Roy helped me out.

Poli and Roy were very surprised that I was pregnant.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. I find out that my favorite hero Ash is getting betrayed and I bring him over to Brooms Town.

The next day.

It's 1:00 pm on Sunday May the 10th 2026.

Over in my world it's 7:00 am on Monday November the 10th 2025.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:10 pm.

Nuzlocke appeared and she told me that Ash got betrayed by eight of his friends. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

Ash arrived at my house with the traitor's Pokemon in his trash bag and he knocked on the door. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. Ash loses the Pokemon and the Rescue Team helps him out.

Three hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash lost the traitor's Pokemon and the Rescue Team helped him out.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. I give birth to the baby Lani Rose and everyone meets her.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Tuesday November the 11th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

I gave birth to Lani Rose and Ash called the rescue team. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

At 4:30 pm everyone met Lani and they fell in love with her. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. The traitors appear and they get arrested.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday November the 12th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

The traitors appeared and they got arrested. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. Pokemon Hunter J appears in Pontypandy with her new crew and she can't find me

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday May the 13th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Thursday November the 13th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

Pokemon Hunter J arrived in Pontypandy with her new crew and she couldn't find me anywhere. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. We leave the Robocar Poli World and we enter the Tayo World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Ash,Lani,Sonic and I are at the eighth bus station in Tayo's World.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Ash and I saw the huge apartment on fire.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. We put out the fire with my Pokemon and we meet the Rescue Team.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
We put out the fire with my Pokemon and we met the Rescue Team.   
Two hours later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
We met the villagers and we showed them my Pokemon.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. Hunter J leaves Pontypandy with her crew and she enters the Robocar Poli World.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Pokemon Hunter J left Pontypandy with her crew and she entered the Robocar Poli World.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. We leave the Tayo World and we enter the PAW Patrol World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Ash,Lani,Sonic and I are in Adventure Bay.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. We meet the PAW Patrol and we meet the villagers.

Five minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Chase and his ten friends surrounded us three.  
Three hours and fifty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met the PAW Patrol and we met the villagers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Lookout's two spare bedrooms.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. Pokemon Hunter J leaves Robocar Poli's World with her crew and she enters Tayo's World.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday May the 14th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Friday November the 14th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

Pokemon Hunter J left Robocar Poli's World with her crew and she entered the Tayo World.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. Pokemon Hunter J leaves Tayo's World with her crew and she enters the PAW Patrol World.

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Pokemon Hunter J left Tayo's World with her crew and she entered the PAW Patrol World.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Pokemon Hunter J found us hiding at the Lookout and she prepared her cannon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. We leave the PAW Patrol World and we enter the Super Wings World.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Ash and I gathered up our belongings.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Ash,Lani,Sonic and I are at the World Airport.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. We meet the Super Wings and we show them my Pokemon

Two hours later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met the Super Wings and we showed them my Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Lani and I are fast asleep in the World Airport's two spare bedrooms.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. Pokemon Hunter J leaves Adventure Bay with her crew and she enters the Super Wings World.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 15th 2026.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Saturday November the 15th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

Pokemon Hunter J left Ryder's World with her crew and she entered the Super Wings World.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. We defeat Pokemon Hunter J and she gets arrested for her crimes.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Pokemon Hunter J and she got arrested for her crimes.  
Kim grabbed all three Pokeballs from Pokemon Hunter J's belt and she gave them to Ash.  
Ash kept Ariados and Salamence for himself.  
Alyssa and Serenity.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Lani and I are fast asleep in the World Airport's two spare bedrooms.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. I leave the Super Wings World and I enter the Pokemon World.

The next day.

It's 1:00 pm on Saturday May the 16th 2026.

Over in my world it's 7:00 am on Sunday November the 16th 2025.

Ash and I are relaxing inside of the World Airport.

Pokemon Hunter J is in her jail cell and she's glaring at us angrily.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

Sonic and I are in the Alola Region with Pokemon Hunter J. 

It's 7:20 am.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

I handed Pokemon Hunter J over to the police and I got $200,000 from them.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:00 pm.

Sonic and I are back at the World Airport.

It's 2:00 pm. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. We leave the Super Wings World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 2:20 pm. 

Ash,Lani,Sonic and I are at my house in Pontypandy.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:25 pm.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. A fire breaks out and we call the fire brigade.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:30 pm.

Ash,Lani and I went into the house.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:35 pm.

Ash smelled smoke and he saw that the laundry room was on fire.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:40 pm.

Ash picked up my wireless phone and he called the fire brigade. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 2:50 pm.

Sam and his four friends arrived.

Ash,Lani and I are outside. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:00 pm. 

The fire is out and everyone is looking at Lani in my arms. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. Everyone meets Ash and Lani.

One hour and fifty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Everyone met Ash and Lani.

Malcolm and Rose were relieved that I had come back to Pontypandy.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

Lani is fast asleep in the crib and she's got a clean diaper on her bottom. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. Lani gets really sick and we take care of her.

Two years later.

It's 1:00 pm on Tuesday May the 16th 2028.

Over in my world it's 7:00 am on Tuesday November the 16th 2027.

Lani is laying in her bed and she has a very high fever.

Ash and I are trying to get it down. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

Lani is fast asleep in her bed and she's still sick from the really high fever.

At 1:30 pm Helen Flood arrived and she put an IV into Lani's left arm. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. Lani gets better from the fever and she loses two of her senses.

Two days later.

It's 1:00 pm on Thursday May the 18th 2028.

Over in my world it's 7:00 am on Thursday November the 18th 2027.

Lani is laying in her bed and she's better from the fever.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

Helen Flood arrived and she checked Lani over.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm.

Helen Flood found out that she's blind and deaf from the fever.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

At 4:30 pm Sam and I ordered our supplies for Lani from the Super Wings. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. Jett loses the package and he calls the Super Wings for help.

The next day.

It's 8:00 am on Friday May the 19th 2028.

Over in my world it's 2:00 am on Friday November the 19th 2027.

Ash,Lani,Sam and I are outside waiting for the package from Jett.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

Jett and Paul arrived from Sonic the Hoopa's portal.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

A thunderstorm appeared and Jett lost the package.

Jett and Paul can't reach the package because it's in a small hole.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:35 am. 

Jett called Sky and she sent some help out.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

Donnie,Kim and Scoop arrived from Sonic the Hoopa's portal. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. Lani gets her supplies and she learns how to use them.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:15 am. 

Jett got the package back and he put it away.

Donnie and Scoop high fived each other. 

Kim and Paul high fived each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

Donnie,Jett,Kim,Paul and Scoop arrived at my house with the package. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Kim opened up my box and she put the hearing aids on Lani's ears. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

Lani turned the aids on and she could hear us. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Kim and Paul the police officers taught Lani how to use her cane that she got. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:05 am.

Donnie,Jett,Kim,Paul and Scoop went back to the World Airport.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

Lani is fast asleep in her bedroom and she's got the walking cane nearby. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. Sam and I give Lani a sibling.

Twenty days later. 

It's 8:00 am on Thursday June the 8th 2028.

Over in my world it's 2:00 am on Wednesday December the 8th 2027.

Ash and Lani are playing with Dylan out in the backyard.

I'm in the house and I'm watching them play.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

Sam arrived at my house and he got off of his quad bike Mercury. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:25 am.

I let Sam into the house and he kissed me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:45 am. 

Sam and I tried to give Lani a sibling. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom. 

Lani is fast asleep in the bedroom and she's got her walking cane nearby.

In four more days I'll have identical twin girls and Lani will become a big sister. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. We add Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne to the family.

Four days later. 

It's 8:00 am on Monday June the 12th 2028.

Over in my world it's 2:00 am on Sunday December the 12th 2027.

Ash and Lani are playing with Dylan out in the backyard.

I'm in the house and I'm watching them play.

Two hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne were born. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Ash and Dylan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom. 

Lani is fast asleep in the bedroom and she's got her walking cane nearby. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. Sam and I send our 1st daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2036.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Sam and I sent Lani out on her journey.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her ten siblings miss Lani Rose.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
